My Hurt
by Yelou-chan
Summary: Canon / Aku yang selalu berada di sisinya. Keinginanku hanya satu, membuat dia bahagia. Tapi saat ia mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, kenapa hatiku yang sakit? / KakaSakuSasu


.

.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat. Melihat dia yang sedang duduk meringkuk. Kedua tangannya menutup wajah manisnya. Dia duduk sendirian dibawah pohon. Dan aku bisa melihat bahunya yang bergetar. Angin lembut menyapu rambut merah mudanya. Membuatku sedikit terpesona melihat rambut uniknya itu, yang menurutku itu indah.

Gadis itu gadis istimewa bagiku. Gadis yang menempati ruang kosong dihatiku. Dan sekarang aku melihat dia yang sedang menangis. Menangisi seseorang. Ya, seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat bodoh. Seseorang yang hanya memikirkan dendamnya tanpa sedikitpun melihat kearah gadis itu. Gadis yang rela disakiti oleh orang bodoh itu, gadis yang hanya mau hidup bersama orang itu, dan gadis yang hanya mencintai tulus pemuda bodoh itu.

Kulihat dia lagi. Bahunya semakin bergetar hebat, pertanda tangisnya mulai keras. Dan sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar isak tangisnya. Hatiku menangis melihatnya, aku sungguh tak tega. Dengan mantap, kuhampiri dia, kuhampiri gadis mungil yang rapuh itu. Mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Mencoba untuk membuatnya berhenti menangis. Mencoba untuk membahagiakannya. Dan mencoba untuk selalu disampingnya.

Karena... aku mencintainya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>My Hurt<strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Warning: OOC (maybe), Typo(s), Semi Canon.**

**Summary: Aku yang selalu menemani dan menghiburnya. Aku yang selalu berada disampingnya. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia. Tapi ketika dia mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Mengapa hatiku yang sakit?**

**Kakasaku**

**Request from Mikaela Williams**

**Don't like don't read!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Aku akan selalu bersamamu.<strong>

Sudah 30 menit aku menunggunya. Menunggunya berhenti menangis. Kulihat dia menangis sesegukan. Bahu dan tubuhnya bergetar. Cukup lama aku duduk disamping masih asyik menangis. Sepertinya keberadaanku tak dirasakannya.

Pada akhirnya tangisnya mulai mereda. Aku lega. Dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi disembunyika di sela-sela lututnya. kulihat dia sedang menyeka air matanya. Aku turut kasihan melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya yang biasa terlihat ceria itu sekarang terlihat sangat sedih dan tertekan. Mata emerald indahnya yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan sekarang berubah menjadi sayu dan sembab. Pipinya yang biasa merona ketika dia malu sekarang basah oleh ulah air matanya sendiri. Dan bibir merah mudanya yang selalu manis ketika dia tersenyum sekarang menjadi sedikit luka-luka, mungkin akibat dari gigitan giginya sendiri. Aku sungguh tak tega melihatnya.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan memandangku.

"Sensei?" wajahnya terlihat bingung, "sedang apa kau disini?"

"Sejak kapan kau err... sudah menungguiku?"

Betulkan? Dia tak sadar kalau aku sudah lama menungguinya.

Aku menghela napas pelan, dan medongakkan kepalaku. Memandang birunya langit dan putihnya awan-awan yang dengan pelan berjalan. Ku pejamkan mataku, saat kurasakan semilir angin lembut menerpa rambut perakku.

"Cukup lama" kataku singkat.

Dia menghela napas, "Hhh... aku jadi malu dengan sensei. Maaf ya aku terlalu asyik menangis, sampai-sampai aku tak tahu kalau sensei sudah ada disampingku. Haha..." katanya seraya terkekeh kecil. Tiba-tiba dia terdiam lagi. Keheningan melanda kami berdua.

"Aku... aku.. hanya rindu dengannya, Sensei" bisiknya pelan. Tapi suaranya masih dapat kudengar.

'Aku tahu Sakura' batinku berkata.

Hah... rindu. Kenapa sih dia terus merindukannya? Rindu kepada orang yang tak pernah kembali pada gadis ini. Kenapa dia harus rela membuang-buang air mata untuk meminta kepulangan dari orang yang dirinduinya itu? Dan aku sedih karena aku tahu kalau pintu hatinya tak terbuka untukku, tapi tertutup oleh rasa kerinduannya pada orang itu. Dan aku merasa sakit kala gadis itu sering menyebutkan nama pemuda yang dirinduinya. Karena aku tahu, bukan aku orang yang dirindukannya.

"Aku merindukannya Kakashi Sensei. Rindu... dengannya... rindu hiks...rindu hiks pada pria itu... Hiks... aku rindu dengan Sasuke, Sensei...hiks...hiks" dia mulai menangis lagi.

"Kapan... hiks... dia akan hiks... kembali, sensei?" Dia menundukan kepalanya. Aku tahu dia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya dariku. Tapi sayangnya aku masih dapat melihat wajah sedih itu. Kristal-kristal air mata kembali keluar dari mata emeraldnya.

Perih. Sangat perih hatiku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir di balik maskerku -yang pasti tidak bisa dilihat olehnya. Aku tahu yang ada dimata dan hatinya hanya dia, Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke sang missing-nin yang meninggalkan desanya dan gadis ini demi sebuah dendam. Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu di hati gadis ini. Uchiha Sasuke yang entah kapan akan kembali.

Kubelai rambut merah mudanya, "dia akan kembali Sakura. Kau sabar ya" hiburku untuk menenangkannya.

Sakura, nama gadis itu. Atau lebih tepatnya Haruno Sakura muridku yang sekarang hanya menjadi mantan yang 12 tahun dibawah umurku. Sakura gadis yang mempunyai rambut merah muda dan mata emerald yang sangat indah. Gadis yang selalu ceria. Sakura gadis yang manis dengan senyumannya yang dapat membuatku tak bisa berpaling menatapnya. Sakura gadis yang dididik langsung oleh Hokage-sama, membuatnya menjadi gadis cantik dan kuat. Dia ninja medis yang mempunyai pengetahuan yang luas. Sakura gadis yang selalu menangisi sang missing-nin jika dia merindukannya. Sakura gadis yang selalu kupeluk kala dia menangis. Hanya sentuhan dan senyumannya-lah yang bisa membuat hatiku gadis itu yang bisa membuatku bertambah semangat. Hanya Sakura yang bisa membuatku sedih ketika dia menangis. Hanya Sakura yang dapat membuatku gila akan perasaanku. Hanya dia gadis yang menempati hatiku, sebagai cinta pertamaku. Dan hanya gadis itu yang tak bisa kugapai cintanya.

"Benarkah dia akan kembali Sensei?" katanya dengan mimik yang sekarang tak terlalu sedih.

Aku mengannguk, "kau berdoa dan meminta saja kepada Kami-sama. Aku yakin Kami-sama akan mengabulkannya"

"Aku selalu melakukannya Sensei. Aku selalu berdoa kepada kami-sama agar dia kembali"

"..."

"Tapi... sampai saat ini doaku belum dikabulkannya."

Aku tersenyum, dan mengelus rambutnya lagi seakan-akan ini adalah kebiasaanku jika bersamanya.

"Sabarlah Sakura. Kami-sama pasti akan mengabulkannya"

Dia tersenyum. Tersenyum padaku. Dan aku senang dia mulai ceria lagi. Perlahan kutarik tubuhnya, untuk mendekatkan padaku. Kupeluk tubuhnya, mencoba untuk berbagi kehangatan. Aku sering memeluknya seperti ini, dan aku yakin dia menikmatinya.

"Aku senang dipeluk olehmu, Sensei"

Aku terhentak kaget mendengar ucapannya.

"Karena pelukan Sensei sangat hangat, dan aku suka"

Aku tersenyum.

'Aku juga suka dipeluk olehmu Sakura. Kau menghangatkan hatiku' hanya kata batinkulah yang keluar, sayangnya kata-kata itu tak keluar langsung dari mulutku.

"Errr...Sensei?"

"Ya?"

"Tadi pagi Tsunade shisio memberitahuku. Katanya lusa kita berdua akan melaksanakan misi rangking B."

"Hanya kita berdua?"

Sakura mengangguk lalu melanjutkan, "jika aku pergi misi bersamamu, entah kenapa aku selalu merasa terlindungi olehmu, Sensei"

"Tentu saja aku melindungimu Sakura. Kau kan muridku yang cengeng" kataku menjahilinya.

"Sensei!"

Dan detik selanjutnya aku sudah mendapat bogem mentah dari gadis merah muda ini. Tak apa yang penting dia sudah kembali ceria.

.

.

.

"Hah... hah... arghhh! Ittai! Arghh... hah... hah.."

"Tahan dirimu Sakura! Musuh masih ada di belakang! Usahakan lukamu kau sembuhkan dulu dengan cakra medismu!"

Aku panik, sangat panik. Belum pernah kurasakan sepanik ini. Kulihat kebawah. Tepatnya kulihat Sakura yang berada dalam gendonganku. Dia terlihat sangat tak bertenaga. Hanya ada deru nafas yang memburu keluar dari mulutnya, menandakan dia masih sadar. Kulihat perutnya, luka itu masih menganga lebar mengeluarkan darah segar. Dan jika diperhatikan baik-baik selain darah aku bisa melihat cairan keunguan yang keluar dari luka itu.

'Sial! Kunai itu beracun!'

"Arghh! Sen... sen...sei... hah...hah... a..ku.. su...lit.. ber... ber... napas...hah...hah.."

Efek dari racun itu mulai terasa. Kulangkahkan kakiku cepat. Melompat dari batang pohon ke batang pohon lainnya. Kurasakan cakraku yang mulai sedikit. Tapi aku tak peduli, yang penting gadis ini segera kuselamatkan.

Kulihat dia lagi. Darah masih setia keluar dengan cukup deras. Kalau begini dia bisa mati kehabisan darah. Kulihat wajahnya yang sudah sangat pucat. Bibirnya membiru dan sepertinya dia sudah tak sadar. Kugoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya.

"Sakura! Bertahanlah!"

'Sial! Dia pingsan!'

Jleb...jleb...tring...tring...jleb..

Tanpa melihat aku bisa merasakan kehadiran kunai lain yang menyerang kami. Dan dengan cekatan aku melompat menghindari kunai-kunai beracun itu. Dan kunai-kunai itu menancap kebatang pohon di melompat dan melihat kebelakang. Didepanku kini terlihat segerombolan musuh yang menatap kami dengan tatapan lapar. Seakan-akan kami seperti ayam goreng yang siap untuk disantap. Dan terlebih lagi tatapan mereka menuju ke Sakura digendonganku. Aku menggeram marah. Kutatap wajah sangar mereka dengan tajam. Aku tak takut berhadapan dengan mereka walaupun aku tahu jika aku melakukan perlawanan maka aku akan kalah, karena cakraku tinggal sedikit dan jumlah dari gerombolan perampok itu sangat banyak. Yang kutakutkan hanya gadis ini yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Sepertinya gadis digendonganmu terluka parah Hatake Kakashi. Kalau kau mau kami bisa mengobati gadis itu dengan cara 'spesial' dari kami. Hm..." kata salah satu gerombolan perampok itu yang paling gendut.

Nafasku memburu. Memburu karena kelelahan dan juga memburu akibat menahan kata-kata tadi saja sudah membuatku tak fokus. Tak bisa kubayangkan kalau gadis ini yang ada dalam gendonganku dikelilingi oleh laki-laki bejat seperti mereka. Aku kembali fokus. Kufokuskan dan kualirkan semua cakraku ke mara kiriku. Ke mata Sharinganku. Hanya cara besar ini yang dapat kulakukan.

"Ayo serahkan gadis cantik itu pada kami Kakashi. Maka kami akan melepaskanmu. Hmm..." katanya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

'Sedikit lagi... tahan dirimu' aku mencoba kembali fokus.

Setelah cukup lama akhirnya kumantapkan membuka dengan perlahan mata Sharinganku membuka. Menampakkan sebuah pola berwarna merah dan hitam yang menakutkan. Dan sekarang gantian aku yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan menyeramkan dengan mulut menyeringai. Dan mereka menatapku takut.

'Orang seperti mereka harus kuhabiskan'

"Mangekyou Sharingan!"

DDDUUUAAARRRRRRRR!

.

.

.

"Hah...hah...hah...hah...hah.."

Dengan langkah yang gontai aku berjalan direrumputan. Mataku sudah sangat sayu dan pandanganku mulai buram. Mungkin akibat dari pemakaian Sharingan yang berlebihan dan malam yang gelap telah datang. Aku masuk menembus hutan-hutan lebat. Walau hutan ini menyeramkan tapi hutan ini lebih aman dari musuh-musuh yang masih mengincar kami.

"Hah...hah...hah...hah..."

BRUK!

Aku sudah tak kuat. Walau kata orang aku adalah jounin yang hebat tapi tetap saja aku mempunyai kelemahan. Sekarangpun aku jatuh terduduk. Kakiku sudah tak bisa lagi menompang berat tubuhku. Aku melihat gadis digendonganku. Matanya terpejam dengan damai. Seakan-akan dia sedang bermimpi indah. Tak boleh aku membuang waktu. Setelah kuletakan tubuh gadis itu di tanah aku memeriksa denyut nadinya. Aku dapat merasakan denyut nadinya walau sedikit lambat. Tapi itu sudah dapat menghilangkan kekhawatiranku yang amat sangat.

Walau sedikit cakra yang kupunya, aku berusaha menyalurkan cakraku ke tubuhnya, untuk menyadarkannya.

"Sakura... bangunlah..." bisikku di telinganya.

Hening. Dia tak menjawabku. Aku merasa sangat menyesal. Menyesal karena tak bisa melindunginya. Bukankah 3 hari yang lalu gadis ini bilang kalau dia percaya kalau aku selalu melindunginya? Tapi nyatanya gadis ini jatuh tak sadarkan diri digendonganku akibat kelalaianku juga.

Aku tak mau memikirkan lagi. Yang penting sekarang bagaimana caranya gadis ini disembuhkan dan sadar. Kulihat tubuhnya, dibagian perut. Pakaiannya yang berwarna merah cerah itu sudah menyatu dengan warna darah. Menyebabkan pakainannya berwarna merah gelap. Sedikit ragu ketika aku ingin membuka pakaian gadis ini.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan Kakashi cepat selamatkan dia' kata batinku.

Aku memantapkan hatiku. Kuambil kunai dari kantong senjataku dan merobek pakaian atasnya. Tidak semuanya kusobek tapi masih kusisakan kain untuk menutupi dadanya itu.

Sejenak aku memandang takjub perut rampingnya. Walaupun aku selalu dikatakan _pervert_ olehnya, tapi sama sekali aku belum pernah melihat perut gadis secara langsung. Aku terdiam menatap perutnya. Perutnya langsing, putih dan bersih, dan disamping kanan perutnya terdapat lubang akibat dari tusukan kunai musuh. Dengan melihatnya saja kefokusanku hilang.

Aku menggelengkan kepala menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh diotakku. Aku ragu untuk melakukannya. Sejenak aku tatap wajahnya dulu. Wajah itu sudah sangat pucat akibat banyak darah yang keluar. Aku harus cepat menolongnya sebelum efek racunnya kembali bekerja.

Kubuka maskerku dengan perlahan, lalu mendekatkan wajahku ke perut langsingnya. Bau amis darah masuk kehidungku. Dan ketika bibirku bersentuhan dengan lukanya rasa amis darah langsung terasa. Ada sensasi aneh ketika bibirku menyentuh perutnya. Walaupun hidungku mencium amis darah tapi tak bisa kupungkiri aku juga mencium bau khas badannya, aroma cherry.

Dengan perlahan kuhisap racunnya keluar. Dan darah segar kembali keluar. Setelah isi mulutku penuh kubuang darah kotor itu dari mulutku dan begitu seterusnya.

"Hah...hah...hah...arghh...sen...sei...arghh...!"

Aku terkejut, dia sudah tersadar. Dan sekarang dia berteriak kesakitan. Aku tak menghentikan aktifitasku. Dan kulanjutkan menghisap racunnya.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, aku memundurkan wajahku melihat hasil yang telah kulakukan. Racun berwarna keunguan itu sudah habis kukeluarkan. Perutnya naik turun, nafas terengah-engah, tapi aku tahu dia jauh lebih baik sekarang. Kututup wajahku kembali dengan maserku. Lalu kututup lukanya dengan perban.

Dan pekerjaanku telah selesai. Kulihat kembali wajahnya, dia terlihat sangat kelelahan. Aku melihat bibirnya yang kering. Samar-samar aku dapat mendengar suara gemericik air. Mungkin disekitar sini ada sungai. Aku berdiri untuk pergi mengambil air . Sejenak aku ragu untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi sepertinya ini tidak lama. Dan aku berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Sen...sei... ja...ja...ngan...tinggal...kan..a...a...ku..."

Aku berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya. Kulihat dia yang juga menatapku dengan pandangan memelas. Aku tak tega. Kuhampiri dia dan berjongkok dihadapannya. Kuangkat dia dalam gendonganku. Dan aku membawanya menuju tempat sungai itu berada.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyaku pada wanita cantik ini, Tsunade-sama.

Setelah aku pulang misi dengan selamat –yah, walaupun Sakura yang terluka. Tiga jam kemudian aku kembali pergi kerumah sakit untuk mengetahui keaadannya.

"Hhh... aku berterima kasih padamu, Kakashi. Racunnya sudah tak ada, bersih dari tubuhnya. Hanya luka akibat tusukan itu yang masih disembuhkan"

"Apa dia sudah sadar?"

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya, "dia masih pingsan. Banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Tubuhnya masih lemas, tapi kondisinya sudah membaik. Aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah mengeluarkan racun dari tubuhnya. Kerjamu bagus, racunnya sudah sepenuhnya keluar. Ya... walaupun masih ada sedikit, tapi untung tak masuk kepembuluh darahnya. Sepertinya butuh tenaga yang besar untuk menghisapnya keluar ya Kakashi?" Kata Tsunade dengan suara yang sedikit dibuat-buat sambil menyeringai padaku.

Eh? Menyeringai?

Hhh... aku tahu apa maksudnya.

"Terima kasih" ucapku singkat. Berusaha untuk tidak gugup dihadapannya.

"Ah... ano... apa aku bisa melihatnya sebentar saja? Maksudku aku sedikit mengkhawatirkannya. Aku ingin melihatnya" Kataku ragu. Kugaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal. Kebiasaanku jika gugup.

"Yah... walaupun tengah malam ini bukan jadwal mengunjungi pasien, tapi karena kau sudah menyelamatkannya kau boleh melihatnya. Hmmm... biar Shizune yang akan mengantarkanmu ke ruangan Sakura" katanya sambil tersenyum. Tapi bisa kulihat dia menatapku geli. Apa aku begitu lucu dihadapannya?

.

.

KREK...

"Nah silahkan masuk Kakashi-san"

Setelah Shizune membuka pintu ruangan Sakura, aku segera masuk kedalamnya. Didalam sangat sepi. Dipojok ruangan ini terdapat satu tempat tidur. Dan itu ditiduri oleh gadis berambut merah muda yang tadi kukhawatirkan.

"Selamat malam Sakura-chan. Senseimu datang untuk mengunjungimu. Yah... dia masih belum bangun Kakashi-san." Kata Shizune kecewa.

Aku melihat Sakura di tempat tidur, tidur dengan damai. Aku lega melihatnya. Dia jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya yang pucat sekarang tergantikan dengan warna merah muda dikedua pipinya. Tampilannya yang sebelumnya berantakan sekarang sudah rapih dan cantik. Dan dia masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya akibat kelelahan.

"Mungkin besok dia sudah sadar Kakashi-san. Tenang saja kau tak perlu selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Kau jangan cemas" katanya dengan senyuman mengejek.

Hhh... guru dan murid sama saja. Senang sekali mereka menggodaiku. Memangnya tak boleh jika aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura? Apa mungkin mereka menganggap tingkahku terlalu berlebihan?

Aku mendekat kearahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi oleh selimut. Hanya wajah damainyalah yang masih dapat kulihat. Dia tertidur pulas sekali. Aku jadi tak tega jika nanti kehadiranku membangunkannya.

"Ah... aku sudah melihatnya. Terima kasih. Tapi sepertinya aku harus pulang." Kataku sambil membungkukkan tubuhku lalu berjalan meninggalkan Shizune.

Aku berhenti ketika Shizune menarik tanganku.

"Ano... tadi kami meminta ibu Sakura untuk menunggunya disini. Tapi ternyata dia juga sedang sakit dirumahnya. Dan para perawat lain sedang sibuk. Jadi... bisakah kau menemani Sakura untuk malam ini saja? Aku takut dia ada apa-apa. Bisakah?" katanya meminta dengan memelas.

Aku terdiam. Jika aku dalam keadaan fit bisa saja aku menungguinya. Tapi akupun masih kelelahan dan ingin cepat beristirahat. Tapi disisi lain aku juga mencemaskan Sakura.

"Tolonglah Kakashi-san"

Aku mengangguk. Dan Shizune menatapku senang.

Aku kembali masuk keruangan Sakura.

"Hanya untuk malam ini saja. Aku takut jika dia kembali kesakitan. Jadi terimakasih atas bantuanmu Kakashi-san. Jika kau perlu bantuan kau bisa menekan tombol disamping tempat tidur Sakura. Maka para perawat akan datang kesini." Shizune menjelaskan.

"Iya sama-sama. Ano... mungkin aku hanya perlu makanan. Karena sejak tadi siang aku belum makan. Bisakah kau mengambilkannya Shizune?" kataku meminta padanya.

"Hai! Aku akan mengambilkannya."Shizune mengangguk. Lalu setelah itu Shizune keluar dari ruangan. Tinggalah aku dan Sakura saja diruangan ini.

Aku menatapnya wajahnya. Nafasnya teratur. Ada tabung oksigen menutup mulutnya. Tak masalah jika malam ini kuhabiskan waktu menungguinya. Yang penting aku bisa melihat wajah cantik gadis ini semalaman.

Aku tersenyum. Kuelus rambut merah mudanya dengan lembut. Lalu kugenggam tangannya. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan kepadanya.

"Sakura..." bisikku lirih.

"..."

Dia tak menjawabku.

"Hhh...," aku menghela napas. Tiba-tiba rasa kantuk menyerangku. Masih menggenggam tangan putihnya, aku merebahkan kepalaku disamping tempat tidurnya. Dan masuk ke alam mimpi bersamanya.

.

.

t.b.c

.

.

**My first kakasaku nih! So, bagaimana?**

**Mungkin masih banyak typo ya? Tapi aku sudah berusaha untuk menguranginya****.**

**Akan kubuat dari awal cerita fic ini sampai akhir hanya ada Kakashi POV saja. Mungkin ada satu nanti Sakura POVnya ^^**

**Fic ini akan kuceritakan semua kesedihan Kakashi *diinjek2 Kakashi FC* Iya-iya gak semuanya kok. Tapi nanti ada adegan Kakashi nagis kali ya... *dichidori Kakashi***

**Oh ya buat Mikaela Williams, maaf ya requestmu lama dibuatnya. Gomen ne...**

**Tapi alhamdulillah aku sempatkan waktu membuatnya. Tapi kalau masih ada Typo maklumi saja deh...**

**Terakhir aku minta reviewnya dari kalian para readers! ^^**

**Saran, kritik, nasehat semua kuterima. Asal jangan flame dech...**

**Bagi yang sudah baca, aku ucapkan "Arigato Gozaimasu" :D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya ^^**


End file.
